Verslag Crossroad Rotterdam over MC in Utrecht Initiatief 3 juni
Inleiding Op 3 juni was op een 'tussenzondag' Ron Becker uit Crossroads R'dam uitgenodigd om te spreken over hun ervaringen met de Learning Community en met Missional Communities. Hierbij een verslag van de Houtenaren aldaar (Bram, Corinne, Dinant, Fiet en Peter Bas) Aanloop van Crossroads Crossroads is een gemeente van ca. 100 leden in Rotterdam. Ze zijn 10 jaar geleden gestart, met als doelgroep 20-35 jarigen, hoogopgeleiden. Ron kwam er 4,5 jaar geleden bij als voorganger en trof een kerk van hypo's aan, strak georganiseerd, management-achtig, hoog opgeleid, jong. De focus lag sterk op de dienst. Er waren wel kringen, maar die liepen niet goed. Er was wel drive voor missionair zijn in R'dam en ook visie (relationele benadering van buitenkerkelijken via individuele gemeenteleden), maar weinig mensen kwamen tot geloof. De gemeenteleiding heeft toen een herbezinning gestart (focus op Handelingen), waarbij God telkens wees op 'Oikos' (huis). Crossroads heeft dat vertaald naar communities/gemeenschappen in een huis, kroeg, buurthuis ed. Kort na dat besluit hoorden zo op New Wine het verhaal van Marc Stibbe over lifegroups, wat daar deels invulling aangaf. Ze zijn daarmee aan de slag gegaan, maar ging moeizaam. Het aanbod om aan de Learning Community mee te doen vorig jaar, kwam precies op het goede moment Crossroads in de Learning Community (LC) Ron is erg blij met het 'dubbele proces' dat wordt doorlopen in de LC: geestelijk proces en praktisch proces (aan de slag op basis van 'wat zegt God tegen jou?'). Ron geeft aan dat de moeite in de aanloop te maken had met onvoldoende aandacht voor het fundament (wat in de LC juist sterk wordt opgepakt): discipelschapscultuur en missionair leiderschap. Een belangrijk inzicht van Ron is: de communities zijn een expressie van discipelschap. Daarnaast is in de LC duidelijk geworden dat een missional community klein genoeg moet zijn voor een gemeenschappelijke visie en groot genoeg om impact te hebben in de stad. In de LC en nu ook in Crossroads wordt gewerkt aan de discipelschapscultuur dmv huddles. Kleine groepen, gericht uitgenodigde mensen die elkaar discipelen en telkens bezig zijn met 'Wat zegt God tegen jou' en 'Wat doe je ermee'? De huddles zijn 5 mensen groot (8 is al teveel volgens Ron) en komen 1x per 2 weken samen voor een periode van 6-12 maanden. De bedoeling is dat na die periode ofwel een MC is opgestart en/of nieuwe huddles (dat kan ook binnen een bestaande MC). Er zijn nu 2 huddles in crossroads en de deelnemers zijn erg enthousiast. Ron ziet echte doorbraken in de levens van de 'huddlers'. De huddlers zijn huidige community leiders of aanstaande community leiders. Impact binnen Crossroads Onderwijs: daarnaar gevraagd zei Ron: "tja wat is onderwijs". Hoe onderwees Jezus? Jezus nodige mensen uit in zijn leven (de discipelen), legde de bijbel voor hen uit, legde principes uit, leefde ze voor, liet de discipelen (en ander volgelingen) zien wat hij deed (genezing, uitleg, vergeving uitspreken), droeg de discipelen op eraan mee te doen en later om het (zelfstandig) na te doen. Vergelijk dat eens met de manier waarop we onderwijs in de kerk meestal invullen..... Dienst: Crossroads komt nu op zondag samen in drie bijeenkomsten: Central en de twee communities. Nu nog wel in hetzelfde gebouw. De MC's krijgen input van Ron voor de inhoud van de dienst. Crossroads Central is de dienst voor de mensen die niet in een MC zitten en die wordt nu bewust minder gelikt gemaakt (mn omdat er dan meer energie overblijft voor andere zaken), maar er zit wel meer interactie in de dienst dan voorheen. Wat Ron merkt is dat de gemeenteleden er steeds meer van doordrongen raken dat de vrijblijvendheid 'er van af gaat'. Niet iedereen is daar even blij mee en het lijkt er ook wel op dat sommige mensen gaan afhaken. Wat Ron op het einde nog meegaf is dat hij persoonlijk zijn 'ideaal beeld van een gemeente' (bijvoorbeeld afgemeten aan HTB) sterk aan het aanpassen is. Een Missional Community Job (achternaam?) is een van de MC-leiders. Hij is met enkele anderen een community gestart voor de 'zwakkeren'. Ze hebben bijvoorbeeld visie voor ex-gedetineerden, tienermoeders, vaderlozen. De MC bestaat nog maar kort en nu alleen nog uit crossroads leden. Ze hebben ervoor gekozen om samen te werken met organisaties die al werken met de doelgroep, bv. St. Timon. Ze nemen veel tijd om uit te vinden hoe ze discipel-zijn' kunnen vormgeven voor hun doelgroep en mn hoe zo 'up-in-out' integraal onderdeel kunnen maken van hun leven. Hij geeft aan dat de missional community voor crossroads een heel belangrijk element is geweest om te komen van 'wel willen maar niet doen' naar 'willen en doen'. Uitsmijter In een mailwisseling die ik voorafgaand aan deze middag had met Ron, stelt hij: "Wat de Learning Community betreft: niet twijfelen, maar gewoon doen! Het heeft ons heel erg geholpen." Met dank aan het Utrecht Initiatief voor het organiseren van deze middag!